


Undercover

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, Intrigue, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Undercover

"Do you have anything for the Headmaster?" Severus asked after he and Bill Weasley sat down at a secluded table in the corner of the pub. 

"Just this." Bill slid a scroll across the table. Severus took it and slipped it into his pocket without looking at. He'd learned the hard way to leave it. Dumbledore could always tell if Severus had read the missive and sometimes he regretted knowing what it contained. It made his role complicated.

"Should I buy a pint?" 

That was their personal code for whether they'd have time for a fuck. Fortunately Severus didn't have to be back to Hogwarts for three hours. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck Bill unless he had to.

"I think it would be best to take our meeting to a more private location."

Bill flashed a smile. "Brilliant."

It should be, Severus thought, following Bill out of the pub.


End file.
